Loki's Adventures Fanfiction
by Godofmischiefwakanda2018
Summary: The story of Loki's adventures. This is also my first Loki fanfiction. I hope you enjoy reading this. Warning: May get sad.
1. Chapter 1: Loki's Demise

Chapter 1: Loki's demise

Loki was sitting in the holding cell, looking at the wall talking to himself. Frigga walked into the holding cell and looked at Loki "My son?" Loki looked up at Frigga and stared blankly at her. No emotion in his face. Frigga knelt down and spoke softly "Loki, sweetie, please tell me what's wrong? You haven't spoken or eaten for the past couple of days. I'm worried darling."

Loki's eyes started to turn into a deep red and his skin became a cold greyish blue. "You have no right to call me your son. I am not your son and you know I'm not. I am not even Asgardian, am I?" Frigga looked at her son with tears in her eyes. She put a hand on his face but he pushed it away. "Loki, you may not be Asgardian but you are my son. You were abandoned at such a young age and your father, Odin, saved you. You were abandoned because you were so small compared to the other Frost Giants if he hadn't have saved you. You would have died."

Loki's eyes filled with tears. "I know what would have happened. No one really cares about me. I'm a burden to everyone. If they really did care they wouldn't leave me in this blasted cell." Loki got up from where he was sitting and went over to one of the bookshelves that had been placed in to keep Loki busy. He picked up one of the books and launched it across the room and it hits the force field that kept him from the outside world. "Don't trust me 'mother'?" Loki asked Frigga in a mocking tone.

Frigga stood up from where she was kneeling. "I'm not the one who doesn't trust you my precious boy. The guards think your dangerous since your attack on Midgard." Loki flung a book at Frigga, the book merely missing her. The guards stepped towards the cell weapons raised. Frigga looked at the guards angrily. "Stand down now!" The guards continued to have their weapons raised at Loki who was standing in anger. Frigga became angrier. "I said Stand down! You will listen to your Queen!" The guards lowered their weapons but still stood close to the cell.

Frigga glared at the guards and went towards Loki who seemed to be frozen in time. "Loki dear, what's wrong?" Just as Frigga got to where Loki was she heard thumping and she turned to see the last guard drop to the floor. "Guards?" When Frigga turned back Loki had gone. "Son?" She soon heard laughing and turned to see Loki holding his spear. "Ah mother you were always so soft and gullible. Maybe that's why father never takes you anywhere or doesn't let you come see me whenever I'm locked in here." Frigga looked at her adopted son. "Loki please don't do this please." Loki smirked sadistically "I already have." He soon disappeared in a puff of green smoke.


	2. Chapter 2: Thor's Mourning

Chapter 2: Thor's mourning

 _-A few months earlier-_

Loki had just fallen from the Bifrost. it had been a hard day for Thor since had just lost his companion, his friend, his brother. He wished he could have saved him but he had done much bad that sometimes, Thor had thought off it as karma coming back to hit Loki, but it still hurt him as he watched his young brother look up at him with tears streaming down his face and mouthing sorry to him. Only for him to soon let go to fall into the dark abyss. He had felt something in him change and he didn't know what. He didn't know if it was regret, anger or fear. Frigga was sat with Odin talking to him about if Loki could survive or not. Odin didn't answer any of her questions, Thor looked at him and thought 'does he know something that me and mother don't know or does he not want him to survive.'

Odin had told Thor previously about Loki being adopted and how he was not off Asgardian blood but even though he wasn't what Thor wanted, Thor felt like he was his true brother not just some different species taken from Jötunheimr. Not knowing to him Loki was somewhere in Midgard looking for what was rightfully his and his realm's. Odin walked towards Thor and put his hand on his shoulder. "Forget about him my son. He is no longer a burden to our family. He can no longer hurt us in any way" Thor looked up angrily at his father. "How dare you say Loki was a burden! He was nothing of the sort! You brought him here and swore to protect him and you failed him. He died thinking you never loved him."

Odin looked shocked at his biological son. "You have never talked back to me before. Did you really care about Loki?" Thor looked at him with tears. "I did father. I did. He was never a burden, he just wanted to fit in and have attention but you never gave him that. It was all mother. She gave him the love and care that he needed. Do you not think mother misses Loki, as do I?" Odin shook his head and walked away, shocked by the way his second born was talking to him. Frigga walked to Thor and hugged him in a tight embrace, whispering sweet comfort words to him. "It is okay my son. Our Loki will hopefully be okay and find a way home soon and come back to us."

Thor nodded at his mother and walked with her back to the throne room. "I know mother. I just fear the worst that he will never come home." Frigga understood what her son meant and nodded gently. "He will my son…He always does." While Odin watched silently from the shadows, planning to make sure Loki would never come back and ruin his family once more.


	3. Chapter 3: The Arrival

Chapter 3: The Arrival

 _-On Earth-_

Loki looked around at the people staring at him. He had regretted accessing the tesseract from when he was falling. He had used up most of his energy and he found it hard to stand. "I am Loki. Son of Laufey, God of Mischief." Selvig looked at Loki in shock. "Loki? Brother of Thor?" Loki looks at Selvig in a very unappeased way. "Is that all I'm known for down here? For being the brother to an absolute ass-" Nick walks towards Selvig and interrupts Loki "Now, now no need to get angry. Just tell us what you are here for and then you can be on your way back to wherever you came from." Loki looks at Nick in a menacing way. "I am here for what is rightfully mine and that you took from me" He looks towards the tesseract and Nick follows to where he's looking.

Clint jumped down from where he was sitting holding his bow. Loki glared at Clint "Ah, look its Robin Hood." Clint aimed his bow at Loki "Say that one more time I dare you." Loki puts his sceptre on Selvig's chest. "Ah such a warm heart you will do fine for my minion." He watched as Selvig's eyes went black and smiled. He looked towards the tesseract and went to walk towards it. Clint stood in front of it "now, now leprechaun, don't get any closer." Loki looked at Clint in anger "Leprechaun! How dare you talk to a God like that" Clint smirked seeing how angry he was but as soon as Loki lifted up his sceptre he regretted calling him it. "Call me that again, you idiotic mortal or I will show you what I can do."

Clint slowly started to back away. "Look, I'm sorry for calling you that, it won't happen again. Just don't do anything stupid okay man?" Clint saw Loki getting angrier." Okay I admit, that was a bad choice of words but let's just talk this through and deal with this the easier way. Instead of the killing and hurting people way." Loki hit Clint hard with his sceptre causing Clint to go flying. He reached out for the tesseract but a gunshot put an end to that as Loki screamed out in pain and looked down at his bloody hand. He looked around to find the person who did it.

Nick stood there with his hand held and the gun in his hand. "Mr…." Loki looked at him with a death glare and said through gritted teeth. "Laufeyson. Loki Laufeyson." Nick nodded and lowered the gun. "Mr. Laufeyson, we do not want any trouble here and we cannot allow you to take that piece of evidence." Loki started to walk towards Nick holding his sceptre close to him. "THAT evidence rightfully belongs to me! you bastard!" Nick became very defensive again and aimed his gun at Loki. "Hey! Stay back and don't come any closer."


	4. Chapter 4: Thanos' Warning

Chapter 4: Thanos' Warning

"Loki" a booming voice sounds through Loki's head. Loki looked around hearing the voice. "Who's that?" Nick and Clint both looked at Loki. "What?" They said at the same time. Loki soon realizes who the voice belongs to. He freezes and drops to his knees, eyes staring blankly at Nick and Clint. "Yes, my lord, what do you request off me?" Thanos' voice booms through Loki's head again. "S.H.I.E.L.D is dangerous my child. Be wary of the one they call Fury and Barton, they will try and stop you in any way they can, you need stealth to get the tesseract and you need to break them on the inside to get it."

Loki smirks to himself and laughs insanely. "Oh, don't worry I have a plan to get the tesseract. One way or another. The easy way or the hard way." Thanos smiles "Don't disappoint me Loki. You won't want to find out what happens when you do." Loki looks terrified. "I understand my mighty titan lord. I won't fail you." Loki soon snaps out of his trance and looks at Clint and Fury with a threatening look. "Give me the tesseract now." He stands up and picks up his sceptre. Clint aims his bow at Loki and Nick aims his gun at him. "Mr Laufeyson but the weapon down." Loki growls "Never I will get it one way" he shoots an energy blast at both Clint and Nick.

Nick jumps out the way but Clint gets hit by it and drops to the floor. Selvig goes over to Clint and forcefully pulls him up by his hair. "My king." Loki smirks. "Thank you, Mr Selvig." Loki puts his sceptre on Clint's chest. "You're a hard one to get by Robin Hood, but this time it won't be so easy." He watched as Clint's eyes turned black slowly, slowly getting angry as he tried to fight it. "Don't fight it mortal!" Clint's eyes went black and he pulled a gun out on Nick. Nick looked in shock at his former member "Barton snap out of it."

Loki looked at Selvig. "Get the tesseract!" Selvig looked at the tesseract "It will take a while sir. If the tesseract is moved to quickly it will implode on itself. It must be moved and extracted slowly. It would be catastrophic." Loki looked at the tesseract then Selvig. "Fine but make it quick enough so we can get out of here before he can get any of his agents in here." Selvig nods and gets to work as soon as he could. Nick put his hand on his gun but before he could do anything else Clint aimed his bow at him. "Don't think about it." He walks over to him and ties him to a pole.

Loki goes to help Selvig. He puts his hand on the tesseract and his skin turns shadowy blue. "You will be back with me soon my darling tesseract." The tesseract glows and detaches and drops into Loki's hand. Selvig looks at Loki and the tesseract.


	5. Chapter 5: All According to Plan

Chapter 5: All according to plan

Loki smirked as the tesseract fell into his hand. "Now I have you, let's do what the titan lord wanted." He looks at Clint and Selvig and nodded. He put the tesseract in a briefcase and picked it up. "Arrow man. Blow this place up." He started to walk towards a truck closely followed by Selvig. Clint smirked. "Yes sir" He aimed his bow, which had an explosive arrow in, at one of the gas canisters that was sitting in the corner and looked at Nick. He released the string and the arrow hit the gas canister. Leaving Nick where he was lying. He followed his king and Selvig. "This place is rigged to blow in 10 minutes. That leaves us enough time to get out of here before it blows us to pieces too." Loki smirked and climbed onto the back of the truck. "Well done. You have both been very helpful to me. Now let's make my lord proud." Selvig was the first to get into the truck.

Clint had quickly gone to receive something and came back soon after. As he walked past Maria she looked at him and smiled. He looked back and didn't acknowledge her. Maria's phone beeped. She picked it up and saw it was her boss. "Yes boss, what is it?" Nick groaned as he got up, head bleeding slightly. "Watch out for Barton. We have a code 7. I repeat we have a code 7. Barton's been compromised." As soon as them words came out of Nick's mouth. Maria looked over at Barton again and he smirked as he jumped into the driver's side of the truck. Maria was about to get out her gun but before she had the chance, Loki blasted her with an energy blast from his sceptre. She hit the wall with a thud and her head started to bleed badly. Clint quickly started the truck and drove as fast as he could.

Maria got up and found two agents. "Come with me! Now!" The two agents followed her and they got into one of the trucks that had been left behind. She just had started the car when she heard Nick over the radio. "All agents this place is about to blow evacuate now! I repeat. This place is about to blow evacuate now!" Maria contacted Nick back. "Director. Where are you? Do you need me to come and get you?" Nick took a while to answer but he soon answered. "No Agent, I'm out. Get out of there as soon as you can agent Hill. Gather all the agents and get out of there now!" Maria turned off the radio and got out the car to gather the rest of the agents. She heard a bang. Both her and the agents started to run towards the truck and jumped in. Maria started the truck and drove as fast as she could. More bangs could be heard and the structure started to collapse.


	6. Chapter 6: The Fall

Chapter 6: The fall

The structure started to collapse. That was the turning point that Maria had regretted not getting out earlier. A piece of large debris hit the bonnet of the car and the car stopped. Maria hit her head on the wheel and the structure collapsed around the car. Nick was watching from the helicopter he was in. He picked up his radio. "Agent Hill. Are you out?" No answer. Nick tried again. "Maria answer me are you out and safe?" There was still no answer. Nick started to worry. He looked at the agent that was with him. "Coulson. Give me a report. Are there any survivors down there?" Coulson looks down "I don't know Sir. I don't know" Nick looked back down at the damage and became angry. "that alien will pay for what has happened today. All the agents we lost today will not go in vein. They have died as heroes. Not as cowards."

 _-At Loki's holdout-_

Loki sat in his makeshift room. He started to close his eyes, relaxed as he let his mind wander. He reopened his eyes and he was in space facing the mighty titan. "My lord. I have the tesseract. I have not failed you. I will open the world to you and you can get what you have been searching for your whole life." The Mad Titan smiled sadistically. "Well done my child. Soon the world will pay and I will get my justice and freedom from what has haunted me over the years." Loki closed his eyes again and opened them. He was back in the human world. He looked up to see Clint looking down at him. "Sir. The tesseract is secured and safe to be experimented on." Loki looked at Clint. "We aren't experimenting on it my minion. We are making sure it is stable enough for my master's pets to come and visit and make sure it is safe enough for him." Clint nodded and walked with Loki to Selvig. "Doctor. How is it going with the tesseract?" Erik looked at Loki. "It is going well my king. The tesseract is functioning normally and isn't showing any fluctuations since it was removed from S.H.I.E.L.D. We are ready to sort it out to be able to open the portal to our next generation."

Loki smiles "Good. Is there anything missing that we need to make sure it is stable enough to hold the portal?" Erik looked through his list. "We have everything apart from iridium. It is very rare but we know where it is being held. It is held in a warehouse in Stuttgart, Germany. By a man named Heinrich Schafer." Clint looked at Loki and Selvig. "I can get there I just need an eye and a jet." Loki smirked impressed with how everything was going to plan. "I can get you the eye. You find the jet." Clint nodded and went to find a jet where ever he could. Loki smirked and picked up his sceptre.


	7. Chapter 7: The Discovery

Chapter 7: The discovery

Once Loki picked up his sceptre and looked at the tesseract again, Clint came back. "Sir, I have the jet. One-way trip to Germany coming right up." Loki smiled happily. "Good let's get that eye and the Iridium." He walked out the door with Clint. Leaving Erik to work by himself with the tesseract. Clint helped Loki into the jet. "Are you sure Iridium is the only thing we need sir?" Loki looked at Clint and nodded. "If we needed anything else Doctor Selvig would have told us now. Wouldn't he?" Clint nodded and climbed into the front seat. "See Mr Barton, you now know why you are the heart and why he is the brains." Clint nodded and started the engine. Loki leant back and let Clint fly the Jet. He looks down and sees a pair of headphones and an MP3 player. He looks confused at it. "What is this?" He picks it up. Clint looks back and looks at the mp3 "That's an MP3 player sir. It plays music and can hold any songs. Here let me show you." Clint put the Jet into auto drive and went to Loki. He takes the mp3 player and plays a song.

He hands Loki the headphones and as Loki puts them in, unknowing to the customs of Midgard, Clint presses play. Suddenly music played through the headphones which made Loki jump at first. 's&m by Rhianna' plays through the headphones' as soon as the song stopped, Loki looked up in shock. "W-what o-on M-Midgard?" Clint looked at Loki and gave him a puzzled look, but soon he had realized what he had listened to. "Oh, the person you just listened to is the one we call Rhianna. She is very popular with her songs but some are very disturbing. Let me guess you listened to a very disturbed song." Loki glared at him. "Disturbed! I am mentally scarred! You show me this kind of music!" Clint backed away scared. "I'm sorry sir. I didn't know. There may be a less disturbing song on there. That is to your liking." Clint went through the playlist and saw a song.

Clint handed the MP3 back to Loki. "This may be to your liking sir." He clicked play and 'The Devil Within by Digital Daggers.' Loki sat and listened. After a few minutes he started to smirk. "This is the perfect song, I like this song." Clint smiled and went back to the front of the jet. He sat back down and turned off the auto pilot. Clint looked at the GPS and saw that they were soon to arrive in Germany. "Sir we're nearly there." Loki smiles happily. "Good. Make sure to park where no one will find our jet." Clint nodded. "Yes sir. Understood." Clint silently drove the jet as Loki sat watching the clouds go past. Loki eventually got bored of staring at the vast sky of clouds and got up and walked around. He walked over to Clint and looked at the GPS.


End file.
